The present invention pertains generally to games played indoors and with sets of playing pieces.
In the prior art are games with multiple game boards, as for example, the game shown in U. S. Pat. No. 3,979,117 wherein all the boards are wall attached and constitute targets for darts. U. S. Pat. No. 3,697,073 discloses a wall attached panel on which fairway images are displayed with a dart landing site simulating golf ball location. U. S. Pat. No. 4,314,703 indicates the utilization of a dart board of a segmented nature with board areas associated with playing card indicia e.g., seven of diamonds; jack of hearts, etc.,